Remember! Disneyland: An E-Ticket Nighttime Spectacular
Remember! Disneyland: An E-Ticket Nighttime Spectacular is an Revival Versions of Disneyland's Former Fireworks Shows "Remember Dreams Come True" and "Disneyland Forever". During the show, video and images are projected on Sleeping Beauty Castle, the buildings along Main Street, U.S.A. the Matterhorn Bobsleds the facade of It's a Small World, and along the Rivers of America (on the water screens from Fantasmic). Opening *'Introduction': In a similar fashion to Mickey's Philharmagic and the Mickey Mouse Revue, the orchestra tunes up with Sora, Donald and Goofy getting everybody ready before Mickey Mouse makes his appearance on the castle balcony to conduct the show. *'Let the Memories Begin': Taken from The Magic, the Memories and You, a montage of many of the park's attractions plays, including It's a small world, the Grand Canyon and Primeval World Display, Tom Sawyer Island, Splash Mountain, and Peter Pan's Flight, among others (Such as the Main Street Electrical Parade). Eventually, the music carries Mickey away on his music book to journey through the different realms of the park. Adventureland *'The Enchanted Tiki Room': Inspired by The Enchanted Tiki Room: Stitch Presents Aloha e Komo Mai!, Stitch appears throughout the performance of The Tiki, Tiki, Tiki Room before crashing the party and starting a storm. *'Indiana Jones Adventure': *'Jungle Cruise': Mickey pilots a Jungle Cruise boat through the rivers of Adventureland as the music builds into an instrumental version of Circle of Life, with characters from The Lion King and The Jungle Book appearing on the castle. Frontierland *'Mark Twain Riverboat': Mickey pilots the steamboat along the Rivers of America to the sound of an instrumental arrangement of Just Around the Riverbend *'Big Thunder Mountain Railroad': Reusing Remember's Frontierland audio segment, Mickey drives a runaway mine train accompanied by the Cast of Country Bear Jamboree, with the sound of Little Oscar's horn ending the segment. Fantasyland *'Carousel Princess Montage': As Mickey and Minnie ride the Castle Carousel, a reprise of Let the Memories Begin leads into a montage of many classic Disney films, featuring Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Sleeping Beauty, Beauty and the Beast, and Cinderella. *''Matterhorn Bobsleds'': New Orleans Square *'Pirates of the Caribbean': As Mickey rides a boat through the attraction, a montage of moments from the attraction plays set to the music of He's a Pirate before cannon blasts end the scene. *'The Haunted Mansion': As we find ourselves in the The Haunted Mansion's stretching room, Mickey dons a top hat and a mischievous grin as the various happy haunts appear on the castle, with Mickey playing the pipe organ. While the sequence follows a similar structure to Remember's version, much of the music is re-arranged. Critter Country and Mickey's Toontown *'Splash Mountain': As the Haunted Mansion sequence ends, MIckey finds himself on a log to take the plunge down into the Briar Patch. *'Mickey's Toontown': After Mickey drops from Splash Mountain, he finds himself floating down into Toontown by balloons and drives the Jolly Trolley before being pulled into the Gag Factory, where he conducts firework launches by baton, is pulled into a whirlwind, and finally drops on a TNT lever. Reuses the music from Remember's Fantasyland/Critter Country/Toontown montage. Tomorrowland *'Tomorrowland's Past': Mickey drifts into the spacey realm of Tomorrowland to the sounds of an area music re-arrangement of Miracles from Molecules while attraction posters for many Tomorrowland attractions past and present drift by, including the extinct Adventure Thru Inner Space and Captain EO attractions. Eventually, Mickey sees the attraction poster for Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters and dives in. *'Buzz Lightyear's Astro Blasters': The battle between Buzz Lightyear and Zurg seen in the attraction plays out to the sounds of the Toy Story 2 prologue soundtrack. Recycled soundtrack from World of Color. *'Star Tours': Mickey climbs aboard Star Tours: The Adventures Continue and joins the Starspeeder's escape from Star Destroyers before jumping to the under-construction Death Star and escaping to a landing pad on Coruscant. Finale *'Popcorn': A brief interlude has an exhausted Mickey cranking a popcorn machine and filling Sleeping Beauty Castle, Main Street Buildings and Facade of It's a Small World with popcorn. *'It's a Small World': As the popcorn fades, the facade of It's a Small World is revealed, with the clock opening on a Logo of "Disneyland" to commemorate the Celebration. *'Finale': A finale reprise of Let the Memories Begin plays as Mickey rides the music book through all of the park's lands in a recap of the show, culminating in Mickey appearing on the castle balcony to say goodbye, culminating in a final blast of fireworks. Trivia Soundtrack elements from Remember... and other Disney Parks nighttime spectaculars were rescored for the show. In addition, it also features a theme song rewritten from “Let the Memories Begin” - the theme song from former nighttime show The Magic, the Memories and You!, where the original song was composed by Christopher McGovern - and was performed by former Disneyland cast member, stage actress and singer Eden Espinosa. Julie Andrew No Longer Appears in the Revival Version as Mickey Mouse takes Her Place. Category:Disneyland Resort (Anaheim)